La noche de un día díficil
by Conejo
Summary: SHOUJO AI (MayMisty) Esta historia toma como tema principal las parejas que supuestamente se aman pero uno se pone a pensar al verlas que es puro masoquismo su relación xD Leanlo, es interesante
1. Default Chapter

   Hola a todos. Espero que me recuerden aunque sea un poco. Mi nombre es José Manuel Cuevas, y mi nick, "Conejo". Por estos lares he publicado un par de historias que tuvieron una acogida aceptable: "Mi único amigo" y "El Camino a la Perfección". El tercer fic de Pokémon que publico en este espacio es un poco diferente; es "Shoujo Ai", de Misty y May para ser exactos. El estilo, al igual que "Mi único amigo", es en primera persona, y el título es sacado de "A Hard Day´s Night" de los Beatles. Espero que les guste, y sí son homofóbicos absténganse de leerla, aunque debo decir que es un relato muy "light" (De hecho, no hay besos ni nada por el estilo).

Bueno, espero publicar más fics de Pokémon para ustedes, y espero que les guste éste en especial n__n

¡Nos vemos!


	2. La noche de un día díficil

**LA NOCHE DE UN DÍA DÍFICIL**   
**Por:** Conejo   
  
  
   No lo puedo creer. Una vez más, en lo que al principio se veía esperanzadoramente como una cena perfecta, volvimos a discutir. No logro asimilar aún el hecho de que fue por una tontería, otra vez. Tú me propusiste que comiera carne asada. Yo, de la manera más amable y delicada posible, te contesté que no quería. "Mejor no, Misty. Se me antoja más el pato"; eso fue lo que te dije, esas exactas palabras. Pareciera que fue ayer, habiendo sido casi una hora.   
  
   Sin embargo, tú te ofendiste no sé porqué. Me reclamaste que siempre era la misma situación conmigo, que nunca aceptaba decisiones tuyas y que era muy egoísta de mi parte el que sólo hiciéramos lo que yo decida. Más o menos eso fue lo que gritaste. Tal vez estés en la verdad: soy muy egoísta, pero ¿qué te ofendió, si sólo comenté que prefería el pato? ¡_Menuda situación_!   
  
   ¡Ach, cómo me choca que se ponga así! La amo, pero hay situaciones en que su actitud me saca canas verdes. Ahora espero que llegue al departamento. Tal vez hagas lo mismo que el pleito que sostuvimos la noche anterior. Tú, muy delicada, te fuiste a casa de Ash y pasaste la noche ahí. ¡Sabes muy bien que tales actos me provocan unos celos tremendos, _y aún así lo hiciste_!   
  
   No obstante aquí estoy, sentada en el sillón de la sala con la incertidumbre de qué demonios harás. Miraba un aburrido documental sobre lo que comen los Magikarps dentro de su estado de apareamiento, cuando escuché que la puerta de entrada se abría lentamente. ¡Pensaba que yo estaba dormida _la muy condenada_!   
  
   Me levanté deprisa, casi saltando, como si hubiera escuchado la alarma de incendios del condominio, y me dirigí al recibidor. Ahí estabas, con tu vestido de noche azul celeste, tan hermoso. Me gustaba verte con él; luces siempre tan radiante, _más que de costumbre_. Bueno, pero el hecho de estar disgustadas me obliga a mostrarme firme en mis convicciones –_¡Yo sólo comenté que prefería el pato_! - . Noté que lo mismo pensabas tú – Eso de mantenerte firme - al verme con un semblante disgustado y frío. ¡_Cómo me fastidian estas situaciones_!   
  
   "_Hola_." Secamente dije para romper el hielo. Tú sólo te limitaste a poner la bolsa en el perchero y caminaste por un lado mío hacia nuestra recámara. No dijiste ni déjame que ya me voy.   
  
   Fui al cuarto, donde tú ya estabas desvistiéndote para ponerte la pijama y dormir un rato hasta el amanecer. No me mirabas, y esa fría actitud tuya siempre me exaspera.   
  
   "¿_Porqué me ignoras_?" Te pregunté con énfasis, imponiendo mi posición en esta relación. Tú me miraste, con esa mirada congelante que utilizaste allá en la entrada, y seguiste poniéndote la ropa de dormir. Repetí la misma pregunta, esta ocasión más fuertemente.   
  
"Déjame en paz." Contestaste, de una forma que me ofendió a sobremanera.   
  
   "¡Vamos a solucionar esta situación, _ya_!" Repliqué fuertemente. Yo no deseo de ninguna forma que durmamos enojadas. Eso es un mal presagio dentro de una pareja. Yo, a final de cuentas amo a Misty, y jamás permitiría que una tontería nos tumbara todos nuestros esfuerzos.   
  
   Sin embargo, me seguías dando la espalda. Insistía, y tú simplemente te acostaste y apagaste la luz de la lámpara a un lado tuyo. Yo me quedé en la entrada, parada y a oscuras. Siempre pasa lo mismo contigo, por eso ya no me sorprende. Aún así, me inquietaba, pero no me quedaba de otra más que desistir tristemente. Me desvestí y me puse un largo camisón blanco para dormirme. Me acosté a un lado tuyo, espalda con espalda. Sin duda es cierto eso de que el matrimonio –o en este caso, la unión libre – es la mejor de las guerras, ya que duermes todas las noches con el enemigo… Mi enemigo es ella, por si no lo habían notado

…todo por un pato.   
  
   No sé lo que esté pensando ella, pero yo no podía dormir teniendo nuestro enojo presente. "Es un mal presagio, un mal presagio, un mal presagio…" Me repetía una y otra vez mi conciencia. ¡Maldición, así no podré descansar! Me levanté tratando de no hacer ruido y no despertarte e irritarte más. Después, llegué a la cocina. Tomé un gran vaso con agua y me lo bebí todo imaginándome que era licor y así emborracharme. Ya no quería pensar en ella, en nuestro pleito. Y es que ¡hasta enojada pienso en ella! ¡amar de todo corazón a alguien tiene sus contras; de eso no cabe la menor duda!   
  
   Luego del vaso de agua, saqué del refrigerador un bote de leche, tomé de la alacena mi cereal favorito con la imagen del siempre genial Super Pika al frente de la caja, eché un poco del cereal en un plato, le agregué leche, tomé una cuchara y me dirigí con todo y plato a la sala. Si el licor imaginario no funcionó para olvidarte, seguro la tele podría ayudarme.   
  
   Con un volumen bajo para no molestar, me puse a cambiar con el control remoto canal por canal. No había nada; puros documentales sin chiste como el de hace rato, películas viejas y aburridas de vaqueros Pokémon, animes interesantes pero prescindibles para el problema de ahorita, y programas de ventas por televisión que nunca faltan a las cinco de la mañana.   
  
Es inútil. Jamás este inútil aparato sacará de mi mente que te amo y me duele que te enfades conmigo. No se puede ocultar al Sol con un dedo.   
  
Me quedé dormida luego de una hora, en el sillón. Nunca llegué a tocar mi cereal favorito.   
  
   ¿Qué soñé? Sólo diré que soñé que te amaba. Te amaba tanto, aunque no creo que te ame más en sueños que en la propia realidad. En la realidad mi amor es comparable al que tiene un adorador a un dios. Jamás podría, quién dice vivir, existir, sin tu presencia. El creador nos hizo para estar y permanecer juntas hasta que la muerte nos separe.   
  
   Pasaron otras dos horas. Agonizantes ciento veinte minutos. Luego de un tiempo, inesperadamente sentí tus frágiles manos tocando mi rostro. Yo, teniendo los ojos cerrados, sonreía. Al abrirlos, un divino ángel me observaba.   
  
   "May." Me llamaste. Mientras tanto, yo bostezaba fuerte e irremediablemente. El acto te causó bastante risa. "Te iba a preguntar si estabas bien, pero veo que sí. Me alegra."   
  
   Enseguida, te marchaste. Yo, estúpidamente, me volví a quedar dormida en el mismo estúpido sillón. A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. ¡Qué idiota fui al cometer semejante idiotez de ignorarte sin querer!   
  
   Rápidamente corrí al cuarto. No estabas. Volví a la sala, y en la mesita vi una nota con tu hermosa caligrafía. La tomé, y la leí. Al parecer había problemas en el Gimnasio Cerulean, y te viste obligada a ir para allá. Yo no cabía de pena al leer que no volverías hasta muy noche.   
  
   Esperé doce horas. ¡Y pensaba que las dos horas que me quedé, reitero, estúpidamente dormida en el sillón fueron espantosas! Estaba inquiera, caminando a ratos de un lado a otro del departamento, y en otros ratos mirando la televisión sin prestar atención en realidad a ella. Llegó un momento en el que uno de tus tantos libros me llamaron la atención y me puse a leerlos (No es que no me guste leer, sino que en jamás en la vida se me había ocurrido revisar tus lecturas); todo para aminorar la dolorosa espera.   
  
   Once de la noche. Mientras releía mis mangas de Super Pika, la puerta de la entrada rechinaba. Le agradecía a los cielos su falta de aceite. Me levanté del sillón, y corrí en busca de tu presencia.   
  
"Hola." Dije, esta vez con más calidez.   
  
"Hola." Me respondiste, igual de cálida que yo. Noté cierto avance, era evidente.   
  
"¿Cómo te fue?"   
  
   "Bien. Yo y mis hermanas solucionamos el problema. Lo que pasó fue que ellas no alcanzaron a completar el dinero de la renta del gimnasio, así que les ayudé a conseguir el dinero empeñando algunas cosas mías."   
  
"¿Qué cosas?"   
  
"No te preocupes, nada importante."   
  
"Bueno… Me alegro que ese problema no haya pasado a mayores."   
  
Tú reíste. Yo me sonrojé.   
  
"Te amo." Dije, no sé cómo. Simplemente, las palabras fluyeron.   
  
"Yo también te amo."   
  
Yo reí nerviosamente.   
  
"Me alegra escucharlo." Comenté, vacilante "Yo… Lo siento. Tienes razón. Fui muy egoísta al no aceptar nunca tus decisiones."   
  
   "No, tú no tienes porqué disculparte." Replicaste. Te acercaste, y me abrazaste. Yo no cabía de emoción. Te separaste de mí, y agregaste mirándome tiernamente a los ojos "Pequeña, yo lo siento. Nunca tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos al portarme tan mal contigo. En verdad estoy apenada por eso."   
  
"No, yo lo siento. Yo fui la culpable."   
  
"Claro que no, yo fui la tonta, May."   
  
"Misty, no te rebajes así. Yo fui la tonta."   
  
"¡Claro que no!"   
  
"¡Por supuesto que sí!"   
  
Ahí íbamos de nuevo. Por suerte, tú inspiraste hondo para tranquilizarte y propusiste:   
  
"¿Qué te parece si ambas nos disculpamos al mismo tiempo y así las dos contentas?"   
  
"Me parece bien."   
  
"Uno."   
  
"Dos."   
  
"Tres."   
  
"Lo siento."   
  
"Lo siento."   
  
"Disculpas aceptadas."   
  
"Disculpas aceptadas." Repetiste. Yo me sentí aliviada y liberada.   
  
"Oye."   
  
"¿Sí?"   
  
"¿Es normal que nos peleemos tanto?"   
  
"mmm…Supongo que sí."   
  
"Ah…"   
  
"Aunque creo que nos peleamos siempre por tonterías."   
  
"Sí. Parecemos niñas, y creo que ya estamos los suficientemente grandecitas como para tratar las problemáticas con madurez."   
  
"Así es. Ya tengo veinte."   
  
"Y yo dieciocho."   
  
"Parecemos chiquillas, en serio."   
  
Ambas reímos.   
  
"Sobre todo yo. Ahorita dejé regadas todas mis historietas de Super Pika por toda la sala."   
  
Ambas reímos más fuerte.   
  
"No te preocupes. Las recoges y listo."   
  
"Ehhhmm…También dejé un desastre en la cocina."   
  
"Puesss… Todo tiene solución menos la muerte."   
  
"…¿Aunque haya tirado tu vasija de cristal favorita?"   
  
"¿QUÉ? ¡MAY, PORQUÉ!"   
  
"Esta tarde andaba como zombie errante, y por accidente la toqué y la tiré. Je,je, todo por pensar en ti. ¿No te agrada que haya sido por pensar en ti?"   
  
"¡WAAAAAAA, ESTÁ HECHA AÑICOS!"   
  
"Misty, no fue mi intención; en serio…"   
  
"¡MAY, HOY DORMIRÁS NUEVAMENTE EN EL SILL"N DE LA SALA!"   
  
"¡Eso sí no! ¡Yo pagué la mitad de la cama; la mitad de la cama es mía!"   
  
"¡Yo renté el departamento, así que como mujer de la casa yo tengo más privilegios y por lo tanto soy la que toma las decisiones!"   
  
"¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo!"   
  
"¿Ves lo que te digo? ¡Eres una contreras!"   
  
"¡Y tú una mandona!"   
  
"¡El hecho de que seas mi novia no significa que puedas hacer lo que se te venga en gana sin que te llamen la atención!"   
  
"¿Somos novias? ¡_Pensaba por un momento que eras mi mam_!"   
  
"¡Pues como van las cosas parece que estoy con una infante inmadura!"   
  
   Ay, no. Aquí vamos otra vez. Bueno, pero de todas formas debo decir con alegría es lindo discutir de vez en cuando. Lo digo porque a la mañana siguiente recibí un nuevo día en el sillón con Misty en mis brazos.   
  
Sí, es bueno pelear de vez en cuando.


End file.
